Let the Sparks Fly
by Unapologeticbreadloaf
Summary: What if Bella had felt the same spark that she did with Edward when Jacob grabbed her hand the night of the movies? Bella gives up on the memory of Edward and gives into the reality of Jacob. Now Bella just has to figure out why Jacob won't see her and how to get around his suddenly strange attitude. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What if Bella had felt the same spark that she did with Edward when Jacob grabbed her hand the night of the movies? Bella gives up on the memory of Edward and gives into the reality of Jacob. Now Bella just has to figure out why Jacob won't see her and how to get around his suddenly strange attitude._

 _A/N: The first bit is lifted directly from the book because I thought the moment was so perfect, so shout out to Stephanie Meyer for setting up such a good connection between these two. Of course, I don't own the characters and all rights and reserves belong to Meyer herself. Now onto the story, please read and review._

 _Edit: Thank you so SO much for everyone who commented to let me know that the format was messed up. I'm working to get that fixed so fingers crossed that you can read this._

 _When I get home from school a very familiar car was parked in front of my house. Jacob was leaning against the hood, a huge grin lighting up his face._

 _"No way!" I shouted as I jumped out of the truck. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!"_

 _He beamed. "Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."_

 _"Incredible." I held my hand up for a high five._

 _He smacked his hand against mine, but left it there, twisting his fingers through mine. "So do I get to drive tonight?"_ A shock went through my body as he held my hand, it was soft but firm- and warm. My heart began to hammer against my rib cage and a fought a blush. It was just Jacob _my_ Jacob, I reminded myself before taking a deep breath.

"Definitely," I said and then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't top this, you win. You're the oldest." His smile lit of like a Christmas tree when he said that and I felt my knees quiver. _This is just Jacob, this is just Jacob,_ I chanted inside my head, a weak attempt to keep my face from turning the bright shade of red that I knew would give me away. Mike drove up then and I tugged my hand gently away from Jacob, a light smile playing at my lips. Jacob looked like he couldn't have been happier.

"Oh jeez, this guy again?" he asked quietly, a low chuckle coming from his chest. "Isn't this the guy who thought he was your boyfriend or something? Is he still that confused about it?" he nudged me gently and I half smirked.

"Oh leave him alone, he's my friend" Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Mike came over to us and gave me a hearty smile and then faked a weak one for Jacob.

"Hey Mike, this is Jacob. He's an old family friend" I explained, trying to smile and pretend that the situation wasn't quite as awkward as I was feeling.

"Yeah I think I remember you, you came to first beach the first time we took Bella there. You had a whole pack of friends with you, right?" Mike was making an attempt and I let out a small breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Sure sure," he agreed in a totally Jacob-like way, "I mostly just hang around Bella these days though." He commented, clapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay, so when are Angela and Ben going to get here?" I asked Mike, hoping that would break the tension. Mike grimaced at me.

"They actually called me right before I came over, they are both sick with the flu and aren't coming, I hear it's going around pretty bad. Maybe we could do this another time?" he suggested. I mulled it over in my head for a second, but Jacob answered before I'd had a chance to speak.

"I'm still up for it, Bella has owed me a date for weeks, but if you'd rather stay behind I get it" he smiled at Mike like he has won an invisible war. Jacob had clearly gotten under Mike's skin with the whole "date" thing.

"No, I'm coming" Mike said quickly and Jacob fought a low laugh. The disparity in Mike's voice was so obvious. I felt bad for the guy. Jacob must look menacing to him, towering over the both of us, muscled with a great smile. It was a tough break.

"Is it cool if Jacob drives?" I piped in, "Jacob just finished it- he built it from scratch" I bragged, I could feel the pride radiating off of Jacob.

"Yeah cool, sure" Mike replied glumly. I hopped into the passenger side and Mike hopped in the back and Jacob began chattering away like we were all old friends. Jacob was so sweet it made my heart swell. Mike grumbled in the back seat, nearly forgotten and changed up his strategy, leaning forward so that his cheek was close to brushing against mine. I pulled away as far as I could and turned my body so that it was facing Jacob, our conversation flowed effortlessly.

Once we finally got to the movie theater Jacob sheepishly handed me money and mumbled something about not being old enough to buy his own ticket once Mike was far enough away that he wouldn't over hear us. I smiled back and bought his ticket for him. The movie was exactly what it was promised to be. All gore and bloodshed, Jacob and I laughed quietly together at the unrealistic gore while Mike sat next to me with his hand out, seemingly waiting for me to get scared and want to take it. I rolled my eyes at that and continued to watch the movie, Jacob and I still snickering over the effects when a low moan escaped Mike's lips.

I glanced over at him and he was pale, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead as he squeezed his eyes closed. He mumbled something about having to go before darting out of the theater without so much as a glance at Jacob or I. I stared at him, not sure what I was supposed to do.

"Wow good pick Bella, your boyfriend has a really weak stomach" Jacob snorted, his arm falling over my shoulder innocently enough.

"Yeah I don't think it was the move, he must be really sick" I whispered quietly catching a glare from the couple a few seats away from us, "I need to go check on him." I excused myself and moved as quickly as I could through the darkened theater. Jacob followed behind me like a puppy, I should have known that he wouldn't leave my side. I was grateful for it when he disappeared into the men's restroom after Mike. I sat on the seat across from the door and took a sip of my drink. Nothing felt right, it was like my whole body had come to life after a long time of being asleep, every time Jacob brushed against me I could feel the same shiver running over my sensitive skin. I hadn't felt like this since the last time _he_ touched me. I couldn't bear the thought of his name suddenly, memories threatening to burn a hole through my skull.

Jacob trudged back out and gave me a sheepish smile. "I don't think he's coming out of there anytime soon." He plopped down on the bench next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Instinctively I wanted to pull away, he was my best friend, but it just felt so _safe_ having his arm around me like that. It felt like no one could ever hurt me.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked quietly, his voice was soft and gentle, like he didn't want to scare me away. I wasn't sure that could happen so easily.

"Always" I didn't know why but I poured as much sincerity into the word as I possibly could. I didn't just want him to know that I was there for him, I _needed_ him to know.

"You care for me" it was more of a statement than a question but I knew what he was asking.

"Of course I care for you, you are everything to me, Jacob" my voice was small, like I was telling a secret that I knew I shouldn't.

"But you still love him" he countered, not looking down at me but keeping his arm wrapped protectively around me.

"I…" I began, knowing what the answer would have been just a few hours ago, but everything felt different, I felt okay, and Jacob felt like my world was centered around him. "I don't think love covers it, I think there is just a lot of… _stuff_." I finished, my mind swirling with the things that had been said to me over a year ago in the tiny meadow where the sun light had shown. _Everything about me invites you in-my voice, my face, even my smell,_ Bella remembered from that day. He had practically admitted it to her right then and there that he was made for people to be drawn to him, and I hadn't even been able to realize it because I was so swept up in the fantasy of it all.

"I'll be here you know, for when you get over your _stuff_ " He smiled kindly down at me and touched his forehead to mine. "I think we have _stuff_ too," he said jokingly, making fun of me for my gross understatement of what was between Edward and I.

"I think I always knew that" I mumbled turning my head and playing with the sleeves of my sweater, picking at the stitching like it was suddenly the most interesting thing I had ever encountered. He really was my own personal sun, when was I finally going to realize that there was something more about my feelings for him than just the sisterly love I projected? Mike finally stumbled out of the bathroom looking worse for the wear.

"I think you guys should take me home" he mumbled, exhausted from his clearly violent sickness. Jacob ran and got an empty popcorn bucket and I stood up to steady Mike and get him to the Rabbit. He wasn't very steady on his feet and his skin was warm to the touch, his fever obvious. Jacob and I finally got him into the backseat and buckled in. We drove with his window down and he clearly appreciated the cool air on his face as we started on our way back to Forks. I rested my cheek against Jacob's warm arm as we drove, the car quiet enough for me to hear the dull thudding of Jacob's heart.

 _A/N: So I'm taking a bit more than just the first couple of lines, but the rest of the story is going to be loosely based on what happens in Stephanie Meyer's novel. Bella and Jacob just have such good chemistry and I can't get over it. Thinking of doing some Edward bashing or making him a very possessive character, let me know what you think in the comments._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I don't own the characters or the story, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please read and review because it warms my little heart._

We drove Mike home and helped him into his house where his mom and dad promised to come get his car from my house tomorrow afternoon, and then Jacob drove me home. The silence on the ride there was deafening, but comfortable. The small space between us was filled with the sound of our heartbeats and our soft breathing, sounds of life that seemed so promising. I'd never realized how nice the soft cadence of his heart was in the silence. That was probably due to the fact that he never shut up, but I was thankful for the way he could talk to me for hours even when it seemed like there was nothing left to say.

Jacob pulled into my driveway and cut the engine. He smiled bitterly and turned to me, "I hope you're not mad at me for crossing the line tonight, I just wanted you to know where I stood." His smile was so sheepish, like he thought I might really be mad at him for it. I couldn't imagine myself truly mad at him. Of course we bickered a lot, but who didn't bicker with their best friend? I furrowed my brows and tried to pick the best response out of my brain.

"You're fine Jacob, everything is a-okay" I said gently reaching forward and resting my hand against his forearm. I pulled back quickly, "Jesus Jake, you're burning up, are you feeling okay?" I questioned. He shrugged it off in the totally Jacob way that had me in a mixture of adoring his permissive attitude and wanting to tear my hair out.

"I feel fine honestly, don't worry so much, Bella" he laughed it off, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. I opened my door and climbed out.

"Let me drive you home, I'm sure my dad will want to come down to La Push tomorrow anyway and I can bring the Rabbit back" I smiled encouragingly, part of me worried that he wouldn't make it home while another part of me didn't want him to leave. He was my personal sun and my world felt so much better when he was around, I was afraid what would happen when he left. Would I sink into the Bella that I had been for the past few months, the one who could barely function unless she was with her best friend?

"Nah Bells, I'm alright. I promise to pull over if I start to feel sick" he replied, and I knew it was mostly for my benefit. I mumbled something about that being a dumb idea while he walked me up to the front door. It seemed like Jacob was just as reluctant to leave my side and it made me sigh with content. "If it makes you feel better, I will call you as soon as I get in. Okay?" He grinned at me and I nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked and he nodded. He leaned down slowly and his lips just barely brushed against my forehead. He pulled away and grinned that lopsided grin that lit up my whole world like Christmas lights.

"Tomorrow" he promised as he jogged back to his car and climbed in the driver's side. It was almost comical to watch him crawl in and fold himself around the steering wheel. Jacob was such a big guy that it was easier to imagine him in a big truck or even a jeep. He waved to me as he pulled out of my driveway and I waved back to him. My heart was going a million miles an hour and I wasn't sure where it was all coming from. He was just my friend, he was just Jacob. But no, that wasn't right. He wasn't just Jacob, he was _my_ Jacob.

I steeled myself to go in the house, Charlie would no doubt have questions about the movie and I had to make sure that I could give him enough details so that he would be appeased, but not so much that I gave myself away. The absolute last thing I needed was for my dad to have insight into my love life before I could even get a handle on what the hell was going on. Charlie was on the floor in front of the tv watching the game intently, it must have been a good one.

"Hey Bells, is the movie over already? I figured you wouldn't be home for a good while" he called, not bothering to look up from the tv. Charlie could be so clueless sometimes and I silently thanked whatever was out there for my luck.

"Mike Newton got really sick so we had to take him home, I think Jake might have caught it too" I said moving into the kitchen and peeking in the fridge. There wasn't much in there and I made a mental note to go grocery shopping when I got a chance.

"Sucks for Mike," Charlie commented trying to make it seem like he cared, "how is Jacob doing?" he asked trying to pretend he wasn't interested. Charlie made it no secret that out of all the boys in my life- Jacob was by far his favorite.

"I think he's fine, he just had a fever but he didn't seem like he was going to throw up or anything. He said he was going to call me when he got home" I mentally counted off the minutes since he left, it usually took me 15 minutes to get there, and I knew with Jacob's driving he should be there already.

"That's good" Charlie said happily from the living room, his attention returning to the game of the tv. I picked up the phone and watched 5 more minutes tick my before I dialed Jacob's number. It rang 8 times before Billy's cautious voice picked up.

"Hey it's Bella, did Jacob make it home? He said he would call me when he got it and I just wanted to make sure he made it" I babbled out. The tone of Billy's voice made me nervous, like it was a nuisance that I had called.

"He's here, too sick to call. Sorry about that" Billy explained quickly.

"I'm glad he got home, I could come down and help out of you wanted" the thought of Billy trying to take care of Jacob all by himself tore at my heart.

"No we are okay," he replied almost rudely, "thank you for calling, I'm sure he'll talk to you soon." He added, I'm sure he just didn't want to hurt my feelings. "Bye Bella" and then the phone line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a moment before hanging it gently on its hook. I said goodnight to Charlie and headed to my room, planning to wake up early and go down to reservation to check on Jacob before my shift at Newton's.

When I woke up in the morning I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to Jacob's or work as I hugged the toilet. I felt like I had already vomited up everything I had ever eaten and it just wouldn't stop. Charlie eventually came to check on me and I vaguely remember asking him to call into work for me. I spent the rest of the day on the bathroom floor, crouched over the toilet or leaning against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. Charlie had left me with crackers and a cold glass of water before heading off to work, and I briefly remember him coming home.

"Hey sweetie" Charlie said coming into the small bathroom, it was hardly big enough to fit the both of us. "I just wanted to let you know that the Newton's called and Mike is feeling better, maybe you should try to get some rest in bed?" I nodded weakly and Charlie helped me to my room, tucking me in like I was a little kid. When I finally woke up the faint morning light was shining into my window and I sat up slowly, now wanting to risk upsetting my fragile stomach. Charlie had left a glass of water on my nightstand and I picked it up, drinking it slowly. My stomach held onto that without so much protest so I figured I could risk getting out of bed and going downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee when I came down and he seemed relieved to see me up and out of bed. I thanked him for taking care of me and shrugged it off, saying that that was what a dad was for. Charlie took my temperature and made me eat a few crackers before he headed out to the station for work. I waited until the sun was high in the sky before I picked up the phone to call Jacob.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice was gravely and he sounded tired.

"Hey Jake, I was just calling to see how you were doing" I said quickly into the phone, trying not to make it seem like I was too eager for his answer. I wanted to play it casual.

"I feel absolutely awful, Bella" he said desperately, I felt like there was more he wanted to tell me but I didn't want to push him.

"I'm sure you'll feel better soon. You got sick before me and I already feel better" I said trying to be cheerful. I had never heard the tone Jacob was using and it was unnerving. It felt like he was being so careful with what he said, but why? He had always been upfront with me about anything that was on his mind.

"Yeah I don't think we have the same thing" he spit out bitterly and I felt myself finch away from the phone.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked carefully, I didn't want to pry but at the same time I knew that there was so much that he wasn't telling me.

"Everything hurts" he mumbled miserably into the phone. I could hear his voice shake and I could imagine the way his face would crumple when he said it. It made my heart hurt.

"What can I do for you? Is there anything I can bring you?" I asked quickly. I thought about how fast I could get ready and get down to La Push.

"You can't come here" he said quickly. It sounded more like a warning than a demand and I chewed my lip thinking about what it meant. Why wouldn't Jacob want me to come see him, had he finally gotten sick of waiting around for me to love him back? "I'll call you when you can come over, okay?" he added, I could tell he was making an effort to make his voice soothing, but it wasn't fooling me.

"Okay, I will see you soon then. Alright?" I said quietly, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Goodbye, Bella" he whispered before hanging up the phone.

 _A/N: Okay so I really love the idea that Charlie is a super great dad. Like yeah, he is awkward and socially awkward but he loves Bella more than anything in the world and I think he would be there for her as much as he could (especially if it didn't include any crying or talking through things). I hate having Bella and Jacob separated because they are just so much better together, but it is important for the plotline and it has to be._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay so I am really enjoying writing this story and I am blown away by all the people who have read it. Shout out to everyone who has favorited it or followed it because it really means a whole lot to me. I love hearing feedback whether it is positive or negative, so keep it coming!_

"Bella, I'm sure he will call soon. Give the boy a chance to get better" Charlie interrupted my thoughts as he came into the kitchen. I had been hanging by the phone under the guise of doing homework at the kitchen table, but it seemed like Charlie could see right through it. I thought about lying to him, but figured I would save my breath.

"It has been three whole days, he or Billy should have called by now" I complained. I closed the book in front of me and looked up at Charlie. How could I tell him that Jacob was like my own personal drug and that I was going through withdraw? Answer: I couldn't.

"Well maybe instead of just sitting around waiting on it, you should call him?" he suggested but his voice suggested that he knew more than he was telling me.

"Okay, spill it" I demanded crossing my arms and looking up at Charlie who guiltily looked away. "Dad, if you know something, _please_ just tell me because not knowing is making it worse." He shifted his feet and stared at the refrigerator magnets as if they had suddenly become the most interesting piece in the house.

"I called around a bit just to make sure things were good and Harry says that Billy said Jake has mono. Jake probably just doesn't want you to know" Charlie replied sheepishly. It took me a second to put two and two together, but that couldn't be right. Wasn't mono that disease you got from kissing? I felt my arms tighten across my body and I gritted my teeth. So much for always being there. What a joke. I felt the sudden urge to hit something and stood up from my chair quickly. It wasn't like we were even going out or anything, but you just don't go around smooching other girls when you are claiming to have undying love for someone else.

"Bells? Where are you going?" Charlie called after me as I left the kitchen, grabbing my keys and jacket as I left.

"I'm going out, Charlie, I'll be home later" I said quickly, not wanting him to try to stop me from confronting Jacob. I hoped he was sick, because that was the only way I was going to even have a chance at kicking his butt. The drive to the reservation took what felt like forever, and I felt my heart swell as the tiny re house I had become so accustomed too came into view. My heart was in my throat and I wasn't sure what I was going to say. I saw Billy glance at me through the window and then he let the curtain fall back into place. I unbuckled my seatbelt, but before I could turn back Jacob was standing next to my driver side door, glaring at me. It was a look that I had never seen on his face and it sent a shiver of fear down my spine. I opened the door and climbed out sheepishly. Jacob was standing in the middle of his yard without a shirt on and no shoes- yeah right, mono. His hair was cropped short and it made him look older.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" his voice was hard and I stared at him with wide eyes. Part of me had hoped he would be excited to see me. His open and friendly smile was replaced with a hard look of brooding resentment. He didn't even look like my Jacob anymore. I felt like my world had imploded and staggered back a bit to lean against the door of the truck, an attempt to catch my breath before I replied to him.

"I-I want to talk to you" I mumbled, my voice was shaky and I felt betrayed. I caught a glimpse of the four boys behind him, they were nearly identical and it was hard to pick out who was who from the hard looks they were giving me. "Alone," I added giving the group of boys a meaningful look, as if I could even call them "boys." He turned to look for Sam's approval and I caught the brief nod. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, I was sure this was it, this was the last straw in my fight to stay in once piece. The group of boys walked into Jacob's house.

"Okay, talk" he said quickly, he was a little calmer now that the others were gone, but he was still indifferent toward me.

"Can we walk?" I asked, not realizing until I said it how similar the situations were. The looks on their face had been nearly the same and I almost let a laugh escape. Was I doomed to repeat this scenario over and over ago? What if I couldn't come back this time? Jacob gave me a small nod and started for the woods next to his house, the same woods he had hid my bike in the first day we had gone riding. I felt a little better as we walked into the woods, away from the group of boys who had stared at me with so much hate…

"It's not what I thought it was, I was way off" he said quickly, his eyes looking everywhere but me. He seemed more anxious than angry and I wondered if Sam could have him bugged or something. I quickly brushed the thought away; this was Forks, Washington, not some scary sci-fi-novel.

"Okay, so what is it?" I demanded. He stared down at me for a long time before breaking eyecontact.

"Yeah, we _were_ " he muttered emotionlessly. I felt like I had been thrown through a wall. We were friends, as in not anymore. I dragged the air back in my lungs, I wanted him to thing I was strong enough to handle this, if he didn't care then neither did I.

"But you don't need friends anymore" I could taste the sourness in my words, "You have Sam, isn't that nice- you've always looked up to him so much." I spit, remembering that day in the garage when Jacob had told me about Sam. The fear in his eyes was fresh in my mind and I wanted to scream.

"I didn't understand before, I don't want to do this, Bella" he said almost gently, as if that could soften the blow of my best friend saying he didn't want me anymore.

"Then don't!" I shouted moving away from him and walking back to my truck. "I'm sure you and Sam are just so happy!" The words were almost a growl.

"Stop blaming Sam" the words came out fast, almost like it was a reflex to defend him. I turned around to face him. I wanted to hit him so bad at he stared down at me.

"Oh okay, then please tell me who I should blame"

"You don't want to hear that" he warned, his voice was menacing but I was beyond caring. What more could he do to hurt me? Stomp on my grave?

"The hell I don't!" I knew I should walk away, I probably didn't want to know. He was right, but I was too stubborn to walk away.

"You asked for it," he growled, his eyes were full of rage and I could swear I saw his body shudder. "If you want to blame someone, why don't you blame those filthy, _reeking_ bloodsuckers that you love so much?" My mouth fell open and I could hear the air whoosh out of my body. That familiar jagged hole that I had just patched up threatened to rip open.

"I'm going home, we can't hang out anymore" I choked out. The tears streamed down my face as I held in the sobs that threatened to escape my lips. I felt like my throat was closing up and my vison was swirling. I turned around quickly before he could say anymore, stumbling through the underbrush. There were a million things swirling through my head at once and I could only pick out bits and pieces. One, Jacob knew that the Cullen's were vampires and two, my best friend was leaving me. He followed far behind me, his light footsteps barely audible against the soft ground. He followed me back to my truck, and stared hard at me as I climbed in the passenger side.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just not good enough to be your friend anymore" he said quietly. His eyes were full of anguish and I felt the hole tear wider. It wasn't the same hole as before. This one was bigger and more destructive. This one was going to be the end of me if I didn't get away from him right now.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard Jacob Black. Have fun playing with your new buddies" I said, and I could feel the bile rising up in my throat. If I didn't get away right now I wouldn't have been able to leave and I knew it. "Bye," I mumbled as I slammed the door closed and turned the key. The engine roared to life and I pulled away from the tiny red house. I got halfway home before it became too much and I switched off the engine, my body curving over the steering wheel as I held onto it for dear life. I couldn't see how I could survive this, I couldn't see me way out. My personal sun has gone and exploded leaving me colder and more alone than I had ever been.

It must have taken me at least half an hour before I was able to collect myself enough to turn the engine back on. The front of my shirt was soaked and I bit my lip to keep the small sobs from ripping me apart even more. I drove the rest of the way home and made it back to my house just as the rain began to pour. Charlie tried to ask me where I had been but I brushed past him, telling him I didn't want to talk about it.

I dragged myself to bed with my clothes still on and listened to the rain hitting the roof. At some point Charlie must have called Billy and I heard him arguing on the phone about how whatever happened wasn't my fault and I groaned to myself. I fell asleep listening to the rain hitting the roof and tried to steady my breathing. I felt like I was going to collapse in on myself.

 _A/N: Okay, so I know I skipped a lot and got right to the point but honestly, we all suffered when we read the book the first time why would I want to make you suffer_ again _. Nope no way no how, we are going to do this as painlessly as possible. I am writing as often as I can but I'm pretty busy with school so I might wind up only being able to post a chapter once a week. Please continue to read and review, I'll take all of the feedback I can get._


	4. Chapter 4

That night the dreams came back with full force. This time I wasn't being pursued. I was just standing there waiting for something to happen as the gloom spread around me. My blood was pumping through my veins spreading adrenaline throughout my body. I jumped when a branch broke behind me and I turned quickly to make eye contact with the huge beast. The wolf hovered above me, but it wasn't in a menacing way, it had very intelligent eyes that were watching me carefully. They were almost familiar but in a way a couldn't place.

I sat up in my bed quickly in a cold sweat. I turned to the window where the noise was coming from, like nails on glass. My scream caught in my throat. It had been so long since anyone had come through my window and I wasn't sure if I was afraid that it wouldn't be someone familiar or that maybe it would… I stood up slowly and walked to the window where Jacob was hanging at the top of the spruce that grew in the middle of Charlie's lawn. I yanked the window open, sure that my eyes were tricking me.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I hissed out the window, keeping my voice low so that I didn't wake up a sleeping Charlie.

"Just step to the side" Jacob replied, swinging his feet so that the top of the tree bowed dangerously, the top scraping against the side of the house. I stepped aside, not wanting to see if he plunged to his death, but also not wanting to be in the way if he actually made it in. After another swing he shot through my window gracefully, landing on the balls of his feet and barely making a sound. My jaw dropped as I stared at him. My ex-best friend was now in my room in the middle of the night, moving around like he had been training for the Olympics his entire life.

"I'm trying to keep my promise" he said, his lips forming into a goofy lopsided smile.

"I don't ever remember making you promise to try to kill yourself by falling out of Charlie's tree" I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew my eyes were red and puffy and I had to look like an utter disaster. A wide grin spread across his face and I felt my heart longing for the boy that was gone. This wasn't my Jacob, this was Sam's Jacob.

"I came to apologize" he said quickly, taking a small step away from me. I was standing defensively with my arms wrapped around me, but I was really only trying to make sure that I didn't fall to pieces right here.

"I don't _accept_ , Jacob. Get out of my room." I tried to put a lot of venom into my worlds and silently cursed to myself when my voice came our raspy and frail. I swayed as everything hit me all over again and Jacob caught my elbow gently, making sure that I didn't fall over.

"Bells, are you okay?" he asked quickly sitting me down on my bed. Worry creased his forehead and I felt glad about it. He should feel bad.

"How could I possibly be okay?" I shot back angrily. He had blown up my entire world and wanted to know if I was _okay_.

"Crap yeah, I know. I really messed up" he said quickly, his russet skin tinging pink as he crouched down in front of me.

"You should leave, I don't want your apology" it was hard enough to say it, and even harder when he winced like I had jabbed a pencil into his thigh. That wasn't a half bad idea…

"I know, I know. Things did not go well at all and I just want to try to explain this crazy situation. I never meant to hurt you, Bella" he whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear and letting his hand linger on my cheek. His hand was burning and I had to resist the urge to lean against it.

"Okay fine, explain." I snapped, pulling away from his hand. He let it drop to his knee. He was quiet for a moment, his lips trying to form the words he wanted to say.

"I can't believe I can't do it" he mumbled more to himself than me as he stared down at the ground, dumb founded. I waved my hand in front of his face to remind him that I was there and he gave me a sheepish smile. "Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell? Not to anyone, not even too me?" I bit my lip and kept my silence. Clearly, he already knew and there wasn't any reason to tell him.

"That is what it's like for me, I really really want to tell you I just can't" he frowned and ran his hand through his short hair. "The part that _kills_ me is that I already _did_ tell you, you already know."

"These riddles aren't fun, Jacob. I don't want to play" I mumbled tiredly. I played with the hem of my sleeves to keep my hands from shaking and letting him know how nervous I was.

"I can't tell you, but I think we could get around it if you _guessed_ so all you have to do is remember what I already told you. You just have to put two and two together" he pleaded, taking my hands in his. His eyes were begging me to remember, and I didn't even know where to start. A flash of images went through my head, us in the garage, his goofy smile, the way he took his time to teach me how to ride my motorcycle… We spent days together, talking and smiling. How could he possibly expect me to remember what he wanted me too?

"Do you remember the day we met on first beach?" I nodded and he smiled, taking my face in his hands again. "Do you remember what we talked about?" I nodded again, "okay, tell me about it."

"We talked about the Rabbit" he nodded encouragingly as I thought back to that day.

"Keep going"

"We went on a walk and you told me some stories…" his eyes plead for me to continue. And I racked my brain for the information that he wanted from me. "You told me about the Quileute legends"

"Do you remember all the stor-" he tried to choke out. It was like he actually couldn't say it, like something was keeping him from uttering the words.

"All the stories?" I finished for him, and he nodded appreciatively. I stared at my hands in my lap trying to pick through them. Only one story had mattered to me on that day. That was the day I figured out that Edward had to be a vampire. I was at a loss for what the other stories were and I stared at him hopelessly, willing my brain to pick out the words I needed to know.

"You know this, you know this" he muttered to himself, letting his forehead lean against mine.

"Jake, I'm too tired for this" I said quietly. All of my thoughts were swirling down the drain and it was hard to get a grip on any of them, especially with the way his hands were softly cradling my face and the way his forehead pressed against my own. It was almost like he was willing his thoughts into me and I wasn't able to grasp onto them. "Maybe in the morning?" I offered quietly. He took a breath and steadied himself before he stood up and sat down on the bed next to me. I leaned against him, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him.

"I guess I understand why you only remember one of the stories that I told you, but do you mind if I ask you a question about that?" He wrapped his arm around me gently in the way he usually did when we had talks like this. I shrugged.

"Was I the one who told you what he was? And did you date him even though you knew?" he asked, trying his best to keep his voice light. I tensed up, knowing there was nothing I could say that wouldn't give away the entire Cullen family.

"See what I mean about loyalty?" his voice was husky, "it's the same thing for me, only worse. You can't imagine how tightly I am bound"

"Then let's make a run for it. Let's get out of this stupid town" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's not something I can run away from Bella, this is a life-long thing. You don't know how much I wish I could run away from all of this, how much I could run away with you…" he trailed off and then stood up slowly, giving me a chance to sit up and stop leaning on him. "I need you to remember this Bella, this is the only way" he urged and leaned down to press his lips gently to my forehead.

"Sleep tight, but don't forget to think about it, okay" he asked backing toward the window. I nodded and tried to keep my head from swirling. I wasn't sure if it was because I was tired and trying to process information, or if it was because Jacob kissed me. I felt my cheeks burning. I stood up from my bed.

"Here I'll let you out the front door" I mumbled taking a step forward.

"Don't worry about it Bells, just get some rest" he protested before hopping out my window feet first. I rushed to the window, expecting to look down and see his crumpled body on the grounds below, and let my jaw drop as he sprinted into the forest, turning to give me a quick wave as he disappeared. Not thinking I could take anymore, I quickly shut the window, locking it behind me. I shrugged my jeans off and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over my head and fell into another dream.

I was back in the forest with the wolf, only this time I recognized it's eyes. This wasn't just a really big wolf, this was Jacob Black.

 _A/N: Yikes! This chapter sure came faster than I expected! Please don't forget to follow and review. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I figured this would be a really good place to stop it for now. I will update soon, thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: it has been so long since I updated this story and I am so sorry about that. I am in college and I'm working a job so it is really hard to find a good amount of time to sit down and work on this without causing myself to fall behind in my studies. Right now I am currently pulling an all nighter because I have two papers to write for two different classes and I'm using this story as a reward for getting somewhere on my work. Thank you so much to everyone who has ready the story and I love that people are interested enough to follow the story. Please continue to read and review and I promise that I will try to be better about updating in the future._

The next morning, I was woken up by a pale streak of sunlight filtering in through my window, lighting up the dark room. I rubbed my eyes as everything came back to me, Jacob swinging into my room like a circus performer, and giving me all of this half information so that I could put the story together on my own, his lips pressed gently to my forehead… He was right, everything that he had said that day flooded back into perspective once I realized who the wolf in my dream represented. No, not represented, who the wolf in my dream _was_.

"Werewolf" I breathed quietly, testing the word. None of it felt real, and I shuddered at the thought. It must have all been a dream, I thought in an effort to calm myself. The worked great until I got out of bed and saw the muddy set of footprints on my hardwood floor. I quickly wiped them away with my socks just to make sure Charlie wouldn't see them and assume I had snuck a boy in my room.

I clutched my head in my hands and let out and exaggerated sigh. What kind of crappy teenage novel was my life? Apparently, I couldn't take two steps in Forks without running into some kind of supernatural creature. I groaned and got out of bed, pulling a clean pair of jeans out of my dresser drawer and a clean t-shirt. I changed and ran a brush through my hair, dreading the awful conversation I was about to have. I took the stairs two at a time. I nearly crashed into Charlie on my way out the door.

"Woah kiddo! Where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked, surprised to see me up and ready to go out this early.

"I have to go see Jacob, I have something to tell him" I said in a hurry attempting to duck around him and get out the door.

"Wait, what about your fight from yesterday?"

"Not important right now, I just need to talk to him. I'll see you later, dad" I said moving closer to the door.

"Alright alright, but just to Jacob's and back, don't go wandering anywhere. There are reports that those animal attacks are coming closer to town. There was a witness just yesterday who said she saw a huge grey wolf when she was searching for her husband. We are sending rangers out with armed hunters to try to get those things" I felt the blood drain from my face, and Charlie looked at me quizzically.

"I'll see you later!" I shouted as I headed quickly out the door before he could ask me anymore questions. I got in my truck and gripped the steering wheel hard, attempting to calm myself. There were people who were out there, armed and looking for the wolves, one of those wolves who just happened to be my best friend. I felt like I was going to throw up as another realization hit me: hunters wanted to kill the wolves, but only because of the fact that they had been attacking humans and killing them. I jammed the key into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, traveling the familiar road to La Push.

I pulled into the driveway and climbed hesitantly out of the truck. If Jacob and his pack were going out and killing people, maybe I should let the hunters go… but it was Jacob and I couldn't just _not_ warn him. I knocked on the door and I heard Billy call out to come in. I opened the door and I could see him peeking out of a doorway just off the kitchen with a bathrobe thrown over his shoulders, not yet in his chair. His mouth set in a hard line.

"Good morning, I would like to talk to Jacob" I said quietly, steeling my voice. "Where is he?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest" he lied to me.

"Do you know what Charlie is doing this morning?" I asked, angry that Billy could just sit there and lie to me like that. Like I hadn't half lived here for the last couple of months, like his son and I hadn't been best friends up until a week ago.

"Should I?"

"He and half of the other men in town are all out in the woods with guns, hunting giant wolves" his expression flickered and then went blank, "So I'd like to talk to him about that, if you don't mind."

"I'd bet he's still asleep, he's out late a lot these days. Probably shouldn't wake him" Billy suggested.

"It's my turn anyway" I brushed him off and turned to head down the hall to Jacob's room. I heard Billy sigh behind me as I stalked down the hall where I could hear the faint snoring of my best friend. He was stretched across the bed in the same shorts he had worn when he came to visit me the night before. He was so peaceful while he was asleep, his face was so calm and relaxed. He was my Jacob again, baby faced and innocent, there couldn't be anything bad about him aside from the fact that he had a great rusty chainsaw impression going on. Without thinking I reached forward and let my finger trail down his cheek.

I turned away and stalked out of the room, mumbling to Billy about telling Jacob that I was going to first beach and that he should meet me there. Billy nodded appreciatively and I let the door slam behind me as I moved out of the house as fast as my ungraceful limbs would safely carry me. I needed to get out of that small familiar house. It was there that Jacob put me back together and made me whole again and I couldn't separate my Jacob from the monster Jacob of my nightmares while I was surrounded by the smiling photographs on the walls and the worn couch where we had spent many afternoons talking about anything and everything. It was a good place in my head and I couldn't let it be a bad place in my head.

I watched the sun rise as I waited for Jacob to meet me on the beach. I sat down on a familiar piece of drift wood and stared out at the crashing waves before me. Nothing was fine in my world. I felt like I was in a snow globe that someone had picked up and shook around. Scratch that, I felt like a snow globe that had been accidently dropped on the floor and all my water was leaking out slowly.

"Hey Bells" Jacob said from behind me, tearing my focus from the choppy waters in front of me. His voice was soft and timid, like he was afraid of how I would react to everything. I wished a sudden wave would come and suck me into the dark black that was the sea. I wanted anything to save me for what was about to be discussed. Was I really about to have to ask Jacob Black to stop eating people? It sounded ridiculous if I put it that way but it seemed like there was no other way to put it.

"Hey Jake" I managed. My throat was dry and I was almost sure that I wasn't going to be able to say anything else. A small smile played on his face as he waited to see how I felt. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep it from trembling

"I knew you would figure it out quickly, but you know you could have just called, you didn't have to come all the way out here" he said quickly, assessing the way I was reacting. I could see that it hurt him that I was upset about it, but people were people, regardless of what you were and it wasn't right to hurt them.

"Why do you look so upset about it, how did you think I would feel?" I shot back quickly, picking at the sleeve of my sweatshirt and trying to steady myself.

"Well you seemed to be able to get over the Cullens, so I figured it wouldn't be so hard to accept me" he argued, his lips pressed tightly together as if there was more he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

"The Cullens controlled themselves Jacob, you can't just go around killing people like that!" I flinched at the thought and Jacob let out a booming laugh. "It's not funny, people are out in the woods searching for a man eating wolf!" Jacob stood straighter as if a bolt of electricity went through him and he gazed at me curiously.

"So you're saying that you would be cool with it if we didn't kill people? You are only scared because you think I'm a murderer?" he asked incredulously, taking a few more steps toward me. He fought a giggle and I gritted my teeth.

"Jacob Black, this is _not_ funny"

"You honestly don't mind that I morph into a huge dog? That part doesn't bother you?" he took another step forward, cautious for my response.

"I don't care if you morphed into a giant flaming, it isn't okay to murder people" I saw and I was suddenly swept up into a hug that squeezed the air from my lungs.

"Can't breath-" I choked out and he let his grip on me go a little bit, still keeping his hold on me.

"Bella, you are the craziest person I have ever met" he said gratefully in my ear.

"Jacob this doesn't change anything. You hurt people" I reminded him. The words scrapped against my throat like razor blades, I felt like a traitor.

"I'm not a Killer, Bella" he said releasing me from his vice like grip and holding me out in front of him so that he could look down at me. His eyes were lit up the way they had been the night he finished the rabbit and my heart felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest.

"really?" I asked stupidly, not knowing what to say. The flood of relief that was going through me was almost enough to knock me off my feet. He nodded and I stood on my tippy toes so that I could throw my arms around his neck. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck, letting out a deep sob.

"What? Why are you crying? I said I _didn't_ kill anyone" he asked wrapping his arms protectively around me and stroking my hair gently.

"I was so scared that you were a murderer and that I couldn't be friends with you" I sobbed out, the words muffled slightly by his shoulder that was now soaked with my tears. "I'm just so _relieved_." I drew in a breath and let it out slowly, calming myself.

"I need you to tell me everything you can" I said suddenly, taking his face in my hands and holding his gaze. He gave me a sheepish smile and launched into the story of how we got here from his point of view.

 _A/N: I'm hoping that I can get another chapter posted by Monday, but that might also be wishful thinking. I have work on both Saturday and Sunday so I don't know how much I will be able to get done with this story, let alone my homework. Also, Happy late Valentine's day!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So it has been weeks since I've even had time to think about this story because I've been so busy with school and work, but here I am taking a couple hours that I should be using to write a paper to work on this a little bit. No worries though because summer is coming up and that means I will have much more time to work on this. I have some things planned for this summer and I have to continue working, but I should have a lot more free time so I will be able to put a lot more effort into this and be able to update more regularly._

I stared out into the water trying to take in all of what Jacob had confided in me. There was so much new information to process that I felt like my head might explode. He sat beside me on the log with his hand clamped gently around mine, his thumb was drawing small circles on the back of my hand. I used to think that my life was so ordinary, but here I was sitting on the beach holding hands with a werewolf, while I had no clue where my vampire exboyfriend was.

"Bells, I know this is a whole lot to take in, but I really wish you would say something" Jacob mumbled quietly, his voice was comforting and I leaned against his arm.

"I'm not sure exactly what to say, this is nuts" I laughed lightly. He removed his hand from mine and wrapped his arm around me gently, pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me with a smile that lit up my whole world. I felt my heart race and bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from breaking into my own grin. "my best friend is a dog. What's next, is Jessica a gnome? Could Mike be a ghost?" Jake laughed at me and I smiled down at my shoes.

"I doubt gnomes exist, but do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about another supernatural creature?" he asked it gently but I still felt my body tense up and wondered if I would even be able to talk about them casually. I nodded and crossed my arms around my torso, waiting for the feeling of being torn apart to start.

"There have been vampires around here lately and I was just wondering if you knew them or if they had contacted you" he questioned carefully. He pulled me a little closer to him. I felt like I was going to be sick, had the Cullen's been in town and not come to see me? "It wasn't the Cullens," he said their name like it was an offensive word, "but they did go past their house and then they've been all around Forks."

"I haven't been contacted at all, what did they look like?" I remembered last spring and I felt a rush of fear go through my veins. What other vampires would be interested in Forks, Washington?

"One of them had red hair and the other had olive toned skin with black hair. Their eyes were red so we assumed they weren't close with the others." I felt like the air had been knocked out of me and I gasped, trying to draw in a breath. Victoria had come back for me. She had come back to kill me and there was nothing that I could do about it. I had been left behind and they knew. Jacob crouched down in front of me and took my face in his large hands. His eyes were serious, as he looked me over. "Bella, you don't have to be afraid, I'm going to protect you, _we_ are going to protect you. You are going to be okay." He said it with so much sincerity that I almost wanted to believe him, but then I remembered the pain of the vampire venom running through my veins last spring.

"Jacob I know them, they're back for me and they won't stop until I'm dead" I cried out. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't let anyone protect me but it wasn't like I could just sacrifice myself. I was putting so many people in danger and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Edward was right, my card must have been up the moment we met, it just took a couple of months for it to catch up to me with my body guard missing.

"Bella you have to tell me everything. That is the only way I can help you" Jacob crouched in front of me, his eyes were hard and serious. I knew he would die before he let me get hurt and I almost couldn't breathe. I launched into the story of last spring, including all of the gory details that I had never been able to share with anyone else. Jacob flinched when I mentioned being bitten and how Edward had had to suck the venom out of me and I couldn't blame him. I felt like I was going to throw up myself.

"I almost died, Jacob. I almost got turned into a… a.." I trailed off unable to say the word. I felt like I was being sucked into a hole. Panic rose over me like a wave pulling me under the current and into the dark murky waters. I felt like I was drowning.

"Well you didn't and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Isabella Swan, you are going to be okay, I promise" he said, pressing his lips to my forehead and wrapping me in a strong hug. "I'll be right back, okay? I need to call the pack." He grinned and let go, jogging into the woods behind us. There was a loud howl and then Jacob came jogging back out of the woods. I stared at him as he came back. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to see him in his wolf form. Would it be the same Jacob that I loved or would it feel like I was looking at a stranger? Part of me was filled with curiosity while the other part of me hoped that I never had to experience that side of him.

"This is weird," I mumbled as he took my hand and lead me back to his truck. He snorted at my comment and I felt my face heat up. Of course he would think it was funny. I had been running around with vampires for the last year and here I was holding hands with a werewolf that I used to catch worms with as a kid. He pushed me into the passenger side and buckled me in even though I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Being surrounded by the supernatural really had a strange way of making you crave independence. It was like being a little kid surrounded by full capable adults who were far to helpful for their own good.

"I'm just glad that you aren't freaking out" Jacob said as he got in the driver side and started the engine. This was my turn to snort. I was definitely freaking out, I was just apparently really good at hiding it when I wanted too. Jacob took my hand and stroked his thumb gently over mine.

"So where are we going?" I asked casually looking out the window as we drove through La Push.

"We are going to where I first taught you how to ride your motorbike. We are meeting the pack up there. They don't know you're going to be there yet so just stay quiet and let me do the talking, okay?" he turned and shot me a warm smile but I could feel the hesitation behind it. He was just as worried as I was. I nodded and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"They are going to flip out when they find out I know, won't they?" I ask quietly. Things felt like they were moving at warp speed around us. I knew that Jacob would never let anything happen to me, but that wouldn't stop me from worrying. He wasn't supposed to tell me what he was, so how mad could they be if I had figured it out on my own? I fought back a groan of frustration. Things were very messy in Forks, Washington no matter who you hung out with. I wondered to myself if even Mike Newton had a secret of his own. Hell, with my luck Mike was a zombie and Jessica was a witch.

"Yeah probably" he said casually, as if it was no big deal that he had broken the rules, or that an outsider knew what he was. I stared at him incredulously. "Bella it is fine, I'm sure Sam figured I would try to find a way around it anyhow. You're all I can ever seem to think about anyway." I let out a heavy breath and tried to steel my nerves.

 _A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I really just wanted to get something out to you guys so that you knew I didn't forget about the story. School ends in 5 weeks for me so after that you can begin to expect more updates and hopefully longer ones. Thank you to everyone who is reading this. Please review it and let me know what you think, I would love to hear your suggestions._


End file.
